The present invention relates generally to semiconductor devices and more particularly to methods for forming transistor gates in the manufacture of semiconductor devices.
Field effect transistors (FETs) are widely used in the electronics industry for switching, amplification, filtering, and other tasks related to both analog and digital electrical signals. Most common among these are metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs), wherein a doped polysilicon gate is energized to create an electric field within a semiconductor channel underlying the gate, by which current is allowed to conduct between doped source/drain regions formed in a substrate on either side of the channel. In order to provide a conductive gate electrode, a polysilicon gate structure is patterned over the prospective channel region of the substrate and dopants are added to render the polysilicon conductive. The doping of the polysilicon gate structure is usually performed simultaneously with the doping of the source/drain regions of the substrate, typically through implantation processing. The doped polysilicon gate structure overlies a thin gate dielectric layer formed over the channel substrate.
The gate dielectric is an insulator material, which prevents large currents from flowing from the gate into the channel when a voltage is applied to the gate contact, while allowing such an applied gate voltage to set up an electric field in the channel region in a controllable manner. In operation, the resistivity of the channel may be controlled by the voltage applied to the doped gate structure, by which changing the gate voltage changes the amount of current through the channel. The doped polysilicon gate structure and the channel are separated by the gate dielectric, which is an insulator. Thus, little or no current flows between the gate and the channel. However, the gate dielectric allows the gate voltage to induce an electric field in channel, by which the channel resistance can be controlled by the applied gate voltage.
In the manufacture of such devices, there is a continuing trend toward higher device densities, and hence smaller and smaller device dimensions. Generally, device density is improved by scaling or decreasing the size of the transistors and other electrical components. In this continuing process, it is desirable to provide sufficient polysilicon doping to accommodate the smaller device sizes. In addition, although generally scaled to be smaller, certain devices require larger feature sizes than others, including gate dimensions. Typically, the doping of the polysilicon gate structures is performed in a single implantation step across all the polysilicon gate structures in a semiconductor device.
After the polysilicon is doped, subsequent processing of the semiconductor device may lead to a depletion of dopants in selected regions of the polysilicon (xe2x80x9cdopant depletionxe2x80x9d). This is typically due to out-diffusion of the dopants into either the ambient or surrounding films during high processing at elevated temperatures. This loss of dopants is proportional to the polysilicon surface area and results in a reduction in the average doping at the polysilicon-gate dielectric interface at the completion of the processing. This condition, referred to as xe2x80x9cpoly depletionxe2x80x9d, causes an increase in the region of polysilicon that is depleted of carriers when the gate is biased to allow accumulation in the MOS channels. The increase in the effective thickness of the gate oxide under the inversion condition has the effect of an increase in threshold voltage and reduction in gate capacitance, in turn causing a reduction in transistor drive current and increased logic gate delay and processing time.
In order to provide process uniformity and control over individual device performance, it is desirable to ensure that the dopant concentrations in all the gate structures be the same in both small and large polysilicon gate structures when the manufacturing process is completed. Accordingly there is a need for processes and methodologies by which poly depletion can be mitigated or controlled in order to reduce the dopant loss and to improve uniformity for end-of-process poly gate dopant concentration across devices having different gate dimensions.
The following presents a simplified summary in order to provide a basic understanding of one or more aspects of the invention. This summary is not an extensive overview of the invention, and is neither intended to identify key or critical elements of the invention, nor to delineate the scope thereof. Rather, the primary purpose of the summary is to present some concepts of the invention in a simplified form as a prelude to the more detailed description that is presented later.
The invention relates to methods for fabricating semiconductor devices directed to mitigating the adverse effects of poly depletion. One aspect of the invention provides for doping the top and upper portions of the sidewalls of polysilicon gate structures in a semiconductor device, so as to mitigate the effects of depletion of dopants in subsequent processing steps. In this regard, the inventors have appreciated that dopant depletion affects smaller polysilicon gate structures differently than larger polysilicon structures due to edge induced dopant losses. The methodologies of the invention advantageously dope portions of the sidewalls of poly gate structures so as to mitigate the effect of such edge induced dopant losses, by which the uniformity of dopant concentrations across poly gates of differing dimensions may be improved. In one implementation, dopants are provided to the sidewalls of the polysilicon gates via an angled implantation process, by which the amount of dopants introduced at the sidewall edges is increased. In one example, the implantation into the sidewalls may be facilitated by provision of sidewall spacers, which cover a lower portion of the sidewalls and leave an upper portion exposed to the implantation process.
To the accomplishment of the foregoing and related ends, the following description and annexed drawings set forth in detail certain illustrative aspects and implementations of the invention. These are indicative of but a few of the various ways in which the principles of the invention may be employed. Other aspects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the drawings.